Combined use of acrylic acid/alkyl methacrylate copolymer with oil has heretofore been studied for cleansing compositions for use in wiping off makeup or for rinsing off makeup (Patent Publications 1 to 3).
Various cleansing agents for removing makeup have been developed according to the diversification of makeup cosmetics or the preference of consumers. In recent years, the number of stay-put waterproof mascara has increased. Thus, cleansing agents which can thoroughly remove even stay-put waterproof mascara have been studied.
For example, Patent Publication 2 describes a cleansing composition comprising a particular water-soluble compound, oil agent, and aqueous thickener. Patent Publication 3 describes a cleansing cosmetic comprising a volatile silicone oil, a volatile hydrocarbon oil, a nonvolatile silicone oil, a hydrophilic nonionic surfactant, an acrylic polymer, and water.